Replacements
by dimension7
Summary: Het.  Saizo/Kosuke.  Just keep in mind, she is really Yukimura's double.  Moments of yaoi-ish squick.


Free of her kimono, Lady Kosuke was even more gorgeous. I felt like a blasphemer, a trespasser. I could not believe that this was happening, and I didn't understand how it had even started.

Lord Yukimura had instructed me to stay here and protect Kosuke, he said that my presence would make Kosuke's disguise more believable. At first I had felt abandoned, disappointed that I was being left behind while my Lord and Sasuke went to look for the medicine man.

Kosuke was an adept actress, with the exclusion of myself everyone believed she was Lord Yukimura. She spoke like Yukimura, smiled and laughed like him, and perhaps most important, drank sake just as he did. Perhaps it was the sake itself that had led to this strange encounter.

"Lady Kosuke… I cannot…"

"As your master, Saizo, I order you to your knees." She said this with a smirk, and perforce of habit, I did as I was told. "Do you think I don't see the way you watch me Saizo? The way your eyes follow? Warrior or no, you cannot hide your lust."

Kosuke was right, of course, but it wasn't lust for her I felt. I blushed.

"My Lady, how may I serve you? When you called, I thought maybe you were being attacked." I bowed my head, trying not to see, not to look at her perfect flesh, to escape before I could not help myself.

Kosuke laughed at me, openly. So like Yukimura, she had even developed his mannerisms. "Saizo, don't you want me? Why deny it? Give in to your heart. Be happy." Kosuke put her fingers under my chin, and raised my face slowly, making sure I looked fully at her body. Her hands grasped around the back of my head, she loosened my bandana, and I felt it drop to the ground.

My resolve was slipping-no-vanishing. Kosuke was Yukimura to everyone else after all, we all had to obey her, so the decision was not really mine. Kosuke knelt down, her face level with my own, and kissed me. I swallowed my shock, and kissed her back, then twined my hands behind her back.

Kosuke's flesh was soft and warm, and she laughed against my throat as we fell backward onto the floor. My hands found Kosuke's breasts, and hers began to pull at my pants. In a haze, I was as naked as she was, and our legs were entwined. A flurry of kisses fueled me, I pushed my hand between our bodies and found the warmth between Kosuke's legs. Kosuke moaned as I slipped my fingers into her wet folds, and her own hands searched my body, discovering my aching hardness.

It had been a terribly long time since I'd shared intimacy with a woman, and as she grasped at me, pumping generously, I threw my head back in ecstasy.

"Saizo, I want this to last forever." She gasped at me as I pushed two fingers fully into her. Kosuke nipped at the lobe of my ear, and I heard a low growl escape my lips.

As if from an unspoken signal, Kosuke pulled back from my hand, and straddled my hips. My cock sat between her lips, and I could feel the velvet wetness there.

"My Lady?" I was so lost in sensation, lost in the madness of this act, I felt a strange detachment, but at the same time like the very center of the universe.

"Saizo, you are such a good servant." With quick movements Kosuke gripped my length, and pushed me into her. We shared a gasp, and sat still for only a moment, then Kosuke began to rock back and forth atop me.

I grabbed at Kosuke's breasts again, and rubbed them gently, pinching her nipples. A small noise rose in her throat, and her rhythm increased. Kosuke leaned forward and smothered my face in kisses, rising and lowering as a woman possessed. I closed my eyes knowing the sight before me was too much, that I could never last under such conditions, and behind my eyelids I saw my Lord Yukimura.

I was overcome, this was all too much, too amazing. Kosuke writhed upon my body, grinding fast and slow at the same time, pushing against me, pulling away. I gasped and pressed my hands around her small waist, aiding her in her movements, afraid she would stop, afraid I would wake, that this was only a dream.

A white light began to spread behind my eyes, a warm numbness filling my head, and Kosuke moaned aloud, whining in pleasure. I knew I could not last much longer, and Kosuke was going wild, I'd never have thought so reserved a lady capable of acting so wantonly, but here we were. She threw her head back, and I squeezed my eyes tight shut, and we came together.

"Oh Yukimura!" I was shocked, had I shouted that? Had Kosuke shouted that? Had we cried out simultaneously? Yes, we had. We'd used each other's bodies, and both pretended to be with our lord.

Kosuke collapsed against me, sweat soaked and panting, and I ran my fingers through her hair, wilting within her. In moments eternal and too short, she rolled away from me, and nuzzled against my side. I shifted to be more accommodating, and wrapped my arm around her.

"Do you want me to go Lady Kosuke?" I whispered into her hair.

"No, stay Saizo, it is too cold to sleep alone." So I did. As I began to drift into a warm comfortable sleep, Kosuke whispered. "I am not him, not really, Saizo." I nodded into her hair.

"Neither am I."

I will never know if she heard me.


End file.
